Slippery When Wet
by PositivelyUncertain
Summary: Shower sex smut. No plot whatsoever :P


Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. Or anything else for that matter, except for an addiction to alcohol and an attitude problem. Shame, really :p  
Rating: M  
Summary: Shower sex smut. No plot. At all :p  
A/N: Comments would be much appreciated :)

Emily jumps visibly as she feels two strong arms encircle her waist from behind, drawing her back slightly until she's resting lightly against her person behind her. Feels a light kiss pressed to her shoulder, followed by a gruff ''Morning'' which causes her lips to curl into a smile as she recognises the voice instantly. Thinks to herself that no-one in the world could possibly sound even half as grumpy as Naomi does first thing in the morning. She feels the hands loosen their grip on her waist, clutching her wrists instead and drawing them up in front of her gently until her palms are pressed against the coolness of the shower wall. Naomi's tongue lightly traces the curve of her neck, pausing to bite down forcefully and take moist flesh between her teeth.

Emily feels herself arch upwards as Naomi's hands reach up to knowingly cup both breasts, thumbs lightly grazing across her nipples with perfect friction, causing her head to fall back against Naomi's shoulder. Her hand reaches behind her instinctively, fingers tangling in wet blonde hair momentarily before her hand is pulled away and she feels Naomi lightly shake her head, her lips curving into a slight smile against the redhead's neck as she places Emily's hand back against the tiles. ''Stay.'' It's a command, not a plea, and Emily obliges without question, presses her palms against the wall and silently wills herself not to move.

''I love you.'' Emily's heard these three words countless times since the night of the love ball. Heard them whispered huskily first thing in the morning in between gentle kisses, called out desperately during love-making or said quietly yet unashamedly in a pub full of people. Still relishes each and every time such words escape the blonde's lips, has stopped questioning whether she deserves such love and simply started enjoying it. She's about to reply, about to state her own love, when the words catch in her throat as one of Naomi's hands releases its grip upon her breast, trailing gently down the smooth skin of Emily's stomach, nails raking lightly before the hand hovers teasingly between her legs. Emily's legs open wider of their own accord then, her eyes closed tight in anticipation for a few moments before they shoot open as Naomi brushes a fingertip against her clit. Naomi hears an appreciative moan escape her girlfriend's lips as she discovers Emily's wetness, her left hand continuing its ministrations on the redhead's left breast as her mouth hotly encloses an earlobe.

Emily's rendered utterly speechless, pressing her palms forcefully, frantically, into the wall in front of her in an attempt to keep herself upright as the blonde's hand leaves her breast for an instant, glides across her body before finding the other breast and cupping it roughly, pinching an already erect nipple between finger and thumb. The movement of Naomi's fingers on her clit increases in pace, brushing quickly in small circular motions which silently threaten to undo Emily completely, drawing a husky moan from between dry lips as Naomi's own lips find her neck once again. Emily's breath comes in increasingly sharp bursts, and she's pretty sure she could come just from the feel of Naomi's fingers against her clit. Is really close, in fact, before Naomi withdraws her hand swiftly, lips pressing a loving, fleeting kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

Emily's about to protest breathlessly, beg Naomi not to stop, when she finds herself spun round forcefully to face her girlfriend, brown eyes meeting blue as Naomi smiles tenderly at her. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to get used to being on the receiving end of such a look, can't quite grasp the concept that someone, least of all someone as unwaveringly beautiful as Naomi, could ever regard her with such passion. Observes the way the hot water cascades over Naomi's body, accentuating each muscle perfectly, and momentarily thinks to herself that she's quite possibly the luckiest person on the entire planet right now. Her thoughts dissolve as she's pulled into a frantic kiss, teeth nipping at her lower lip as a moist tongue slides into her mouth and lightly brushes against her own.

This kiss is broken then, as Naomi tilts her head down slightly, planting searing kisses along Emily's neck before making her way teasingly downwards until Emily finds her nipple enveloped between the blonde's lips, teeth tugging slightly as a hand once again reaches up to cup her other breast for a few moments. She's powerless, arching her back shamelessly in a vain attempt to gain more contact, pressing both breasts frantically towards her girlfriend before Naomi once again breaks the contact, pulling back slightly in order to gaze up at the redhead, mumbles ''beautiful'' under her breath before continuing.

Naomi's lips begin their descent down Emily's perfectly toned stomach, her hands gripping the redhead's hips, nails digging unapologetically into soft flesh in an attempt to prevent them from thrusting forward. Her attempts prove to be futile though, as her tongue reaches its destination and flicks slowly across Emily's clit, bringing about yet another breathless moan and a sharp buck of the hips. Fingers tangle in Naomi's hair once again as the blonde tilts her head lower to allow her tongue the luxury of sliding inside the redhead, curling upward slightly, knowingly, before retreating once more, ignoring the desperate protests which spill from Emily's lips.

Emily cries out as two fingers slowly enter her, Naomi's tongue having retreated back up to continue its perfect strokes against Emily's clit, unravelling her effortlessly. The pace increases, fingers thrusting roughly inside her as Emily's hands frantically reach behind her, searching desperately for something to hold on to as Naomi sucks perfectly on her clit. Emily's hips thrust upwards one final time, hands reaching forwards and nails digging forcefully into Naomi's shoulders as she comes knees give way then, and she finds herself being held up by two strong arms, hands tracing gentle patterns across her back as she struggles to regain her breath, her face falling heavily into the crook of Naomi's neck. She's incapable of speech for several moments, the task of holding herself upright and continuing to breathe taking up all the strength she can muster. There's silence then, aside from the sound of Emily's ragged breaths becoming increasingly quieter, increasingly more even before eventually she's once again capable of speech.

She glances up then, observing Naomi with a shy smile and noting the blush which has spread across her girlfriend's cheeks. ''I thought you hated mornings'' Emily notes with a smirk, gripping Naomi's shoulders forcefully before determinedly backing the blonde up against the opposite wall, hearing an audible gasp as the smooth skin of Naomi's back comes into contact with the cool surface.

Naomi bites her lip lightly, tugging it between her teeth before smirking slightly. ''Yeah, well, I think I just changed my mind.''


End file.
